The Sins of the Father
is a campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, in which the main character must chase down the son of Zakhaev, whom ultimately commits suicide after being cornered by a joint task force of the Special Air Service and the United States Marine Corps on the roof of a five-story building. The mission begins as you take the role of Soap in a junk yard full of old car parts, along with other SAS, Russian Loyalist and Marine forces. Soap is told by Captain Price to get on a dumpster, where he would have a clear sight of two Russian Seperatist men in the guard tower. On Price's mark, he takes out the two men, and the forces start to engage one another. As the fight ends, Captain Price tells the men to get into the enemy uniforms and douse the fires, for when Zakhaev's son arrives. Soap and Griggs were given the task of being in the guard tower for support, and as Zakhaev's son arrives they open fire on the Ultranationalists, careful not to injure Zakhaev's son however. However, the Russian drives his car into the guard tower, causing it topple and allowing him to make an escape. Soap then groggily gets off from the ground and he and Griggs chase after Zakhaev's son whilst the others take care of the remaining Ultranationist soldiers. They chase him through the junkyard as an American helicopter tracks him as he flees. The other soon caught up, and covered Soap, Griggs and Gaz from a wave of enemy soldiers, as they chased him down, taking a shortcut through a side alley. From here they took out the forces on the other side, careful to follow the helicopter's advice as they went and thus being able to take out enemies on the rooftop and behind a dumpster before they could harm the trio. As they reached a partially destroyed building, a gun emplacement opened fire on them. However the helicopter used it's machine gun to take it out, and Soap, Gaz and Griggs could proceed inside the building as Zakhaev's son ran through it, protected by Ultranationalist forces. However they still managed to get past them, and the helicopter declared how they had him trapped on the rooftop. They met up with Price and the others who had already reached the rooftop, possibly having taken a quicker route than Soap, Griggs and Gaz. As Zakhaev's son put his arms in the air, Gaz told him to "Drop the gun! I said drop it!", and Griggs told Price that he could "put one in his leg, sir!". However, Price told Soap to restrain him instead, giving Zakhaev's son the chance to shoot himself in the head instead of being captured. As the mission ends, Gaz tells Price of his disappointment, and that "His son was our only lead sir". Price however, correctly tells him Zakhaev will not let this go unanswered. Starting equipment: R700 (4 + 10 rounds), M1911 .45 (7 + 83 rounds), 4 frag grenades, 4 flash grenades, Trivia *Many players believe that Victor Zakhaev bears a resemblance to Niko Bellic, the protagonist of the highly contreversial Grand Theft Auto IV. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4